familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glenn Quagmire
Quagmire Talk Page Archive Regarding Quagmires age in ("Underage Peter") In the recent episode S14 E14 ("Underage peter") the drinking age gets raised to 50. No one in peters gang can buy drinks including Quagmire. But isn't Quagmire 61 years old. Just something I thought was noteable. Bowser32 (talk) 05:51, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Rule #1 of this wiki is that Family Guy is a production and nothing is canon. "Facts" may be changed by the writers at any time. In addition, "A Fistful of Meg" has previously cast him as a teenager in 1986. Review the second paragraph of Quagmire's page. --Buckimion (talk) 11:31, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Why Glen Hates Brian According to the article, Glen says that Brian acts like he's a great writer when all he does is plagiarize stuff off the internet. Glen never accused Brian of plagiarizing things from the internet. He said, "And you delude yourself by thinking you're some great writer, even though you're terrible. You know, I should have known Cheryl Tiegs didn't write me that note. She would have known there's no 'a' in the word 'definite.'" Nowhere did he say that Brian plagiarizes his writing off the internet. Should be fixed. P.J.Colliano (talk) 19:06, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, fixed. --Buckimion (talk) 19:13, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it, but I feel that Glen didn't state that he dislikes Brian because he's a terrible writer, but that he deludes himself into thinking he's a great writer when in actuality he's terrible. It's not the fact that Brian is a terrible writer, but that he deludes himself into thinking he's a "great writer." :Also, one more bullet point to add is, just before Glen makes his point about Brian's delusions as a writer, he says, "God, you're pretentious!" Maybe you could add something like "He is pretentious." :I hate to make a nuisance of myself, but this page is locked, and I'm a bit of stickler for detail, I admit. P.J.Colliano (talk) 13:48, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Couple of other minor points you might consider fixing. :Quagmire's final quote in his tirade to Brian is "you're just a big, sad, alcoholic bore." As it appears on the page, the word "big" is omitted. For the sake of accuracy, it should be added. P.J.Colliano (talk) 16:17, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Exact quotes are largely restricted to episode quotes pages. Paraphrasing is permitted. --Buckimion (talk) 16:58, February 27, 2017 (UTC) : I don't know what weird rules of grammar you think you're operating under, but you're wrong. Quotation marks surround quotations. Paraphrases do NOT go in quotation marks. P.J.Colliano (talk) 12:14, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Sigh...I know it has to be changed, but you are becoming a pain in the ass. --Buckimion (talk) 12:18, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Glenn's Age Against His Brother and Sister Hey guys, do you think Glenn Quagmire could be the oldest of his parents' children if Glenn Quagmire himself is actually older than his brother Gary and sister Brenda? -JustinBoy082498 (talk) 18:24, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Glenn's racism towards Middle-Easterns A few episodes seem to strongly support this. They are: * "Quagmire's Baby": He gives Anna Lee up for adoption, he asks if she'll be given to good home and not one with Sand People. Quagmire clarifies that he was not talking the Sand People from Star Wars. * "Thanksgiving": He was among those who were unhappy with Kevin's decision to go AWOL from the war in Iraq just because he was sympathetic towards an Iraqi kid. He got all defensive when Kevin said Iraq had nothing to due with 9/11, "I guess those moments of silence we had at those sporting events mean nothing to you." * "Turban Cowboy": Even though Mahmoud turned out to be a terrorist, Quagmire was quick to judge him when Peter tells his friends about him. I wonder if there'll be an episode where he falls in love with a woman, who turns out to be Middle-Eastern. Quagmire becomes extremely uncomfortable being with her family, but doesn't want to back down having sex with her. Maybe there'll be a revelation of his deep hatred towards them, which may be based on Seth MacFarlane's missing the flight that ends up getting hijacked during 9/11.